gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGE-B890 Genoace II
The RGE-B890 Genoace II is a mobile suit developed for the Earth Federal Forces, which appears in the second generation of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and the manga Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid. The unit is piloted by Largan Drace and Obright Lorain. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Genoace II is a new mobile suit that is the successor to the RGE-B790 Genoace and was modeled after Woolf Enneacle's modified Genoace, the RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom." Animedia ", Gakken Publishing , March 2012. The machine is adjusted for improved maneuverability and has somewhat sensitive controls, making the Genoace II easy to handle by regular pilots."Genoace II" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE , No.16, Bandai, (2012) While possessing similar performance capabilities to the Genoace Custom, its combat abilities are further improved by the addition of a beam saber and a mass-produced DODS gun. Even upon the advent of the relatively higher performance Adele, the Genoace II is still being used by many pilots since the Genoace itself has molded the skills of many pilots. Its enhanced thrusters and sensors are identical to that of the Genoace Custom. Armaments ;*DODS Gun :A mass produced beam weapon modeled after the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle. Although not as powerful as the DODS Rifle, it still has enough power to take down most Vagan mobile suits in one shot. However, the DODS Gun is less effective against more advanced Vagan mobile suits with Electromagnetic Armor, such as the Ovm-e Dorado. ;*Shield :The Genoace II's basic defensive armament. It is a fairly standard shield usually mounted on the left forearm. :;*Beam Saber ::The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat. It can easily cut through most mobile suits. The Genoace II's beam saber is stored in the unit's shield. ;*Beam Axe :An axe-shaped close combat weapon used to cut through the armor of enemy mobile suits. History The Genoace II was developed in the year A.G. 115 shortly after the Battle of Ambat. It would serve as one of the Earth Federation's main mobile suits for 25 years before it began to be phased out by the newer RGE-G1100 Adele in A.G. 140. Despite being replaced as the Federation's main mass production mobile suit, many Genoace II units was still deployed by the Federation. One such unit, painted in a unique blue is piloted by Obright Lorain in A.G. 140. In A.G. 140, one unit was seen battling the ovm-e Dorado mobile suits that attacked Tordia. Though it was mostly disabled without inflicting any damage, that particular Genoace II proved crucial by holding one of the Dorados long enough for Asemu in the Gundam AGE-1 to finish it. The Genoace II would be proved to be inefficient in dealing with the more advanced Dorado in the battles to come. Another surviving unit is seen in A.G. 151, during the Earth Federation Forces's hunt for the renegade organization Bisidian, piloted by Largan Drace. It is used to engage against Wivik Lambro and his G-Xiphos. Even in A.G. 164, the outdated Genoace II is still deployed by the Earth Federation. Variants ;*RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom Picture Gallery 579768GII9.png|RGE-B890 Genoace II 2nd ms b 012.gif|RGE-B890 Genoace II (Diva Colors) Genoace II (Diva Colors) - Scan.jpg|Genoace II (Diva Colors) w/ Beam Saber 454353GII564.png|Genoace II 381GA-AG164.jpg|Genoace II in A.G. 164, the battle of Rostroulan Genoace ii gun.jpg Genoace ii saber.jpg Genoace ii.jpg Genoace II.jpg genoace2beamaxe.jpg geneace2beamaxeslash.jpg genoace2beamaxedamaged.jpg Genoace II Carddass 1.png Genoace II Carddass 2.jpg Genoace II AG Try Age.jpg Genoace II Try Age.png Genoace II (Diva) Try Age.png Genoace II Gundam Versus.png Genoace II Diva Gundam Versus.png Img genoace2.jpg Gunpla Ag-hg-genoaceii.jpg|AG 1/144 RGE-B890 Genoace II (2012): box art Hg genoace ii boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 RGE-B890 Genoace II (2012): box art Trivia References 56346GII876.png|HG 1/144 RGE-B890 Genoace II manual External links